AK47-Knife Transformers
AK47-Knife Transformer is a VVIP assault rifle variant of the AK47 Knife. Overview The AK47-Knife Transformer is similar to the AK47-Beast in terms of stats. However, this weapon features a faster bayonet stab than the AK47-Beast, and has a special melee ability called "Charge Shot". Unlike other VVIP weapons, this weapon features two-color effect roaming around its body. At first, the color of the body effect is blue. Then, after a few seconds, it turns into red (somehow charging itself). When the charge meter is full, the player can now shoot a "Charge Shot" by pressing right click. This beam has the same range as the bayonet stab, but it is a guaranteed one hit kill, and is even faster to perform than the stab. Advantages * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Medium-high rate of fire. * Fast drawing speed. * Fast reloading speed. * Usable bayonet. * Fast knife-stab speed. * Guaranteed one hit-kill on Charge Shot. Disadvantages * Loses accuracy when sprayed for too long. * High recoil. * Very loud firing sound. * Bad spraying pattern. * Charge Shot ability has same range with knife-stab. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Japan' *'CF Russia' *'CF West' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Español' VVIP Features *'Record Kill/Death '- Yes/No. *'Special Melee Attack'. *'Charge Shot:' when fully charged, the rifle's body turns to red. (Can be Enabled/Disabled in the storage). *'Ultra-Fast Reload Speed'. *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everyone. *'20% GP' bonus for everyone. Variants AK-47 Knife Transformers Imperial Gold.png|Imperial Gold AK47_K_IronBeast_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold AK47_TRANSFORMERS_PRIME.png|Prime AK47_TRANSFORMERS_PUNK.png|Punk Alternate Skins GOLDISH_SKIN_ICON.png|Goldish LIMPID_SKIN.png|Limpid Punk_Skin.png|Punk Prime_Skin.png|Prime Trivia *CF Indonesia is the only version that uses the original AK47-Beast sound for this gun. *This is the first VVIP weapon to feature two different secondary attacks at different times. Previously, a couple of weapons had two different secondary features, but they were toggled together due to usage of same button (i.e optical zoom scope and burst shot on XM8-3 shot, XM8-Adv 3 shot and G11). *On its release, the AK-47 Knife Transformer features a unique "sprinting" ability (double tap W to run faster, but cannot attack). This was later scrapped for unknown reason, but it's presumable that it could disrupt gameplay balance if a full VVIP team equip this gun and use it to rush key point location before their opponents have the chance to. **The "sprinting" ability is now back and exclusive for Battle Royale mode. *A lot of people wonder why Tencent bothers adding another VVIP AK47 instead of updating the Beast variant - this is actually normal because the original AK47 Beast came from CF Indonesia, so Tencent cannot modify it without permission. Their solution of adding a new AK47 VVIP is much easier, plus, it can please the majority of players who wanted a "blue" AK47 VVIP instead of "red" (even though this gun has red eye most of the time due to its impact shot). *Because of the uselessness of the Charge Shot, it has been modified in the Mobile version to function like a slug shell (Shotgun), in which close range shoot will be 1-hit kill but the firepower will drop as the distance widen (down to scoring only 70 damage at long range). Gallery Artwork= AK-47 Transformer.png|Artwork 707 Using Ak-47 Transformers.png|707th with AK47-Transformers Maria.png|Datura with AK47-Transformers JTF with AK47 Transformer.png|Ditto AK Iron.gif|AK47-Knife Iron Beast Spin (360°) |-| In-game= AK-47 Knife Transformer.png|Render AK47_K_IronBeast_punk.png|Render (Punk) AK47_Knife_Trans_Prime_RD.png|Render (Prime) AK47_KNIFE_TRANSFORMER_GOLDISH_RD.png|Render (Goldish) Ak47knifeironbeastlimpid.png|Render (Limpid) AK_Transformers_Blue.png|HUD (Normal) AK_Transformers_Red.png|HUD (Charged) 02.png|HUD (Prime) AK47_KNIFE_TRANSFORMER_GOLDISH_HUD.png|HUD (Goldish) AK47_KNIFE_TRANS_LIMPID_HUD.png|HUD (Limpid) AK47_KNIFE_TRANSFORMER_GOLDISH_CHARGED.png|HUD (Charged - Goldish) 03.png|Reloading (Prime) 05.png|Knife stab (Prime) AK47_KNIFE_TRANSFORMER_GOLDISH_MELEE.png|Knife stab (Goldish) AK47_KNIFE_TRANS_LIMPID_MELEE.png|Knife stab (Limpid) Videos CrossFire - AK-47 Knife Transfomer - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire 2.0 AK-47 KNIFE IRON BEAST vs (VVIP) Weapons Comparison CrossFire China 2.0 AK-47 Knife-Transformer (Iron Beast) ☆ CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 AK-47 Knife-Transformer (Iron Beast) ☆ CrossFire 2.0 AK-47 KNIFE IRON BEAST (VVIP) Preview & Commentary CrossFire China 2.0 - AK-47 Knife Iron Beast (Transformer).VVIP -Full Review- ✔ Cross Fire China 2.0 AK-47 Knife-Iron Beast (VVIP) CG Promo !-2 CrossFire Promotion AK-47-Knife Transformer (CG) CrossFire China AK-47 Knife-Transformer Prime (VIP) CrossFire China AK-47 Knife-Transformer Punk (VIP) Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:AK-47 Variants Category:VVIP